


Turnabout Survival

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crossover, Disasters, Gen, Kaiju, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal day for the law offices of the Wright Anything Agency, until they got a frantic call that leaves them with only hours to pack up and evacuate or risk being killed by an unstoppable terror: Godzilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparations

The day was unsurprisingly slow for the Wright Anything Agency. The toilet was neatly scrubbed to perfection (per Phoenix's standards at least), and overall the work rate was minimal. Athena was lounging on the couch, browsing the internet on Widget and talking to Apollo. "I'm telling you Apollo." The yellow wearing attorney had said. "The walk is for charity! You won't even have to run, just walk! It won't kill you."   
  
Apollo rolled his eyes a little, sitting back in his own chair and flipping the page of his book. "I'll think about it, maybe we can convince Mr. Wright and Trucy to join us, make it an office wide effort or something."   
  
Athena's eyes sparkled at Apollo's idea. "You know...that's not really a bad idea! I'll go talk to Mr. Wright about it now-" She was cut off when the phone began ringing. The two looked at each other for a moment in silence. Trucy was usually the receptionist but unfortunately she was at school, so Apollo waved her to the phone.   
  
"You're the youngest, go pick it up." He grinned at her cheekily as she huffed, getting up off the couch and mumbling about the 'unfairness of the office hierarchy system' before she picked up the phone, her tone turning sweeter and friendlier.  
  
"Hello, you've reached the Wright Anything Agency, Athena Cykes speaking, how may I.." She trailed off, frowning as she listened intently in the phone. "Yes...Mr. Wright is in..sir may I ask why you need to speak to him? ...Alright, alright. Please wait one moment." She pressed the phone against her shoulder. "Apollo, could you get Mr. Wright? This guy on the phone is practically screaming for him. I...I don't know what's going on but he sounds very distressed."   
  
The junior attorney nodded, and was about to get up before sitting back down. "No need for that Athena, I'm right here. Hand me the phone." Phoenix had taken the opportunity to check in on his employees when Athena had picked up the phone. "Thanks for picking it up by the way, I take it Apollo pulled rank on you?" She nodded as he took the phone, laughing. "Maybe I'll have to do the same for him! Anyways, let's get onto business." He put the phone to his ear. "This is Phoenix Wright speaking, how may I-Larry? Larry what's wrong? You didn't get arrested again did you? Huh? You want me to turn on the news? What for?" He frowned deeply. "Alright, alright. I'm turning it on now."  
  
Curiously, Athena and Apollo turned as Phoenix grabbed the TV Remote and flicked to the local news station. Their eyes widened in horror as the broadcast went on. "This is an urgent warning from G-Force, the people of Los Angeles are advised to go pack up their belongings and evacuate as soon as possible, Godzilla has been reported to be headed towards the Los Angeles area in 4 hours. Repeat, Godzilla has been located going to the Los Angeles area. It is unknown why Godzilla has made such a drastic deviation away from his territory, but some sources claim that the water currents have carried him closer to U.S Shores. All citizens are advised to pack up any belongings and to evacuate the city immediately. The military is on their way to assist in the evacuation. Caution is extremely advised."   
  
Phoenix slowly turned off the TV, seemingly in a trance as he spoke into the phone. "Larry? Thanks for the warning. Be safe." He hung up the phone, looking at his junior lawyers. "Go home." He said sternly, now was not the time to panic. "Both of you, go home and pack up. I'm going to get Trucy from school. Call me if you need anything."   
  
Athena danced in one spot anxiously. "R-Right! Y-You got it boss, C-C'mon Apollo! We'll be back Mr. Wright. I promise!" Apollo nodded his confirmation, and they both ran out of the office, leaving Phoenix alone.   
  
_Get Trucy, then go from there. Can't panic yet Phoenix, not until it's safe._  
  
In all of his life, Phoenix never ran faster than he did now. Hastily moving against people flooding the streets, he had to stop himself from going into the streets. Loud honking and screaming was all he heard.   
  
_No good, the roads are too dangerous. The military isn't here to maintain order yet..I have to find another way across._  
  
He ran down the street, trying desperately to find an opening or another pathway across. He felt dread creep up on him, there were no ways across other than the crosswalk. He'd have to test his luck. Taking a deep breath, he waited until there was a berth in the cars.

_Not yet...not yet...not yet...NOW!_

The lawyer tore across the pavement, his heart pounding in his chest he ignored everything else until he was on the other side of the road. Stopping briefly to take his breath, he thanked his lucky stars before continuing his mad sprint to Trucy's high school. Thankfully her school was closer to their apartment than the office, and soon he was at the front gates, kids streaming out as orderly as possible. "Trucy!" He bellowed out, using his courtroom voice. He scanned the crowd, hoping to see his daughter.  
  
"Daddy!!" He gave a small 'oof!' as Trucy nearly tackled him, hugging onto him tightly. "Oh daddy! I'm so glad you're here!" He patted her gently on the back, soothing her hair a little.  
  
"I'm here Trucy, don't worry. Come on, we gotta get home and pack up. We're meeting Apollo and Athena at the office then evacuating. It's best that we don't waste any time." The young magician sniffed and nodded, and together they made their way back to their apartment.  
  
\---  
  
Apollo had barely managed to get to his own shabby apartment before the military had arrived. He was breathing raggedly as he burst into his room, quickly grabbing a duffel bag and shoving it full of clothes and other necessities. He quickly went into the kitchen to grab a few things to eat (who knows if the shelters have food), and shoved them in his duffel bag as well.  
  
"That's everything...that's everything right?" He grabbed Clay's jacket and draped it over himself, clinging into it like a life preserver. He'd rather die than lose a memento from his best friend. He did a sweeping check of his apartment, trying to see if he had missed anything important.   
  
_Mrowr._    
  
He froze, and slowly he turned to see Mikeko staring up at him, quietly in front of him. "MIkeko.." Apollo breathed. His heart was breaking into pieces as his cat gracefully got up and rubbed his leg a bit. Mikeko had been with him from the very beginning, ever since he started working for Kristoph Gavin.   
  
_Mikeko's a smart boy...I'm sure he'll be fine without me.._

This wasn't an earthquake or hurricane though. This was  _Godzilla_ , it was just as likely that Mikeko would wind up crushed under some rubble than managing to find a way to survive the awful attack.   
  
_How would the others react that you brought your_ cat  _with you Apollo? Would they understand?_

His heart felt stuck in his throat. He had to make a decision now before it was too late. He bent down and gently scooped Mikeko up, causing the cat to meow in confusion. "I know Mikeko, I know. You'll just have to trust me on this." He looked around for his cage, he must have one somewhere. He gently placed Mikeko in the travel cage, picking it up along with his duffel bag. "Things are about to get a bit bumpy from here, hang on!"   
  
Apollo didn't bother locking his door behind him as he fled his apartment. He fished out his cell phone and dialed Mr. Wright's number as he heard the military shouting and giving directions. "Mr. Wright!" He ducked into the back alley, sprinting along. "I'm coming to the office now, I should be there in about 10 minutes. The military is here to help with the evacuation, I'll see you then!" He hung up and kept sprinting. He had to make it out.   
  
\---  
  
Athena hadn't gotten off the phone since she had arrived at her apartment. She was shoving all the basic essentials into her travel back, her studies meant that she didn't have the luxury of packing a bunch of stuff with her. "How's your grandmother Junie? Has she evacuated? What?! What do you mean she's staying? Oohh that insufferable old woman! Doesn't she know the danger!? W-Well...alright..I suppose we couldn't get up there even if we wanted too. You're with Hugh and Robin right? Oh thank goodness-hang on. I'm getting a call from Simon. Be safe."  
  
She quickly hung up and picked up the call from Simon. "Simon!? Where are you, please tell me you're somewhere safe." She had slung her own bag over her shoulder, stepping out and locking her apartment.  
  
"I'm staying behind a bit to make sure Aura gets out safely, I wanted to make sure you did as well." She gasped out in horror, but the prosecutor's voice cut her off. "Before you start screeching at me to get out, you know I will always put your safety before mine. I want you to be careful Athena my maternal grandparents were the survivors of the 1954  _Gojira_ attack. I've never heard of such destruction and death. I don't want you to suffer through the same."   
  
The rookie attorney came to a stop in the entrance way, leaning against the wall. "Oh...Simon..I promise I'll be safe, okay? I'll call you when I get to the shelters with the others. You make sure you get out in time too. Promise?"  
  
The small 3 seconds of pause seemed to stretch on for an eternity before he spoke again. "I promise. Be safe." She sighed out in relief, and hung up the phone. She quickly walked out into the parking lot as helicopters buzzed over head. She gulped to herself and quickly hurried back to the agency.  
  
\---  
  
Phoenix and Trucy were the first to make it back to the agency, both nervously pacing back and forth. Phoenix's phone had gone off almost non-stop as various people began calling and confirming he was getting out safely. His phone rang again, and like clockwork picked it up. "Hello? Phoenix speaking."  
  
"Oh Nick!!" Wailed a familiar voice, nearly causing him to drop it as he started. Maya Fey was crying her eyes out on the phone, and Phoenix could hear the sound of people likely outside her mansion.  
  
"M-Maya? Maya, what's wrong?" She sobbed into the phone, stuttering out her words.  
  
"I-It's..it's Pearly!! Oh Nick she's still in the city! The evacuation order came and I agreed to help with refugees from the city but she was still at school! Nick what am I going to do if she's h-hurt or worse!?" Internally Phoenix had frozen like a block of ice when he heard Pearls was somewhere in the city, but he took a calming breath.  
  
"Maya? I want you to calm down for me okay? Pearls is a smart girl, I'm sure she'll be alright. Knowing her she's likely on her way here now, it's the only safe place she could think of I bet." 

 _I just hope that she gets here before we leave..._  
  
"Y-Yeah..." Maya sniffed, and Phoenix could envision her wiping her eyes. "You're right Nick, I guess I'm just scared though..I've heard stories about what Godzilla can do..."   
  
"Hey, it's alright to be scared. I promise that we won't leave the office without Pearls. She'll be back in Kurain before you know it, but right now you need to focus on making sure that you don't get overcrowded. I'll call you later Maya. Be safe." He hung up and sighed, running a hand through his spiky hair.  
  
"Daddy? How long do you think it'll be before Pearl gets here?" He sighed out, shaking his head.   
  
"I don't know Trucy...I really don't know." He looked up when the office door opened, his hopes peaking. It wasn't Pearl, but he was relieved all the same when Apollo filed into the room, a duffel bag over one shoulder and carrying an animal carrier in the other. "Ah, there you are Apollo. Got everything you need?"  
  
The red wearing attorney nodded, huffing and puffing. "Just about....we waiting for Athena?" The other two nodded, and Apollo sat down, wiping his forehead. "It's like a riot out there Mr. Wright. I've never seen so many people before."   
  
Phoenix nodded. "You'd be surprised how many people actually live in L.A. We can't go to Kurain though, they're swamped. Once Athena and Pearls get here, we'll follow the crowd to the nearest shelter. With any luck we'll make it out of the city before Godzilla comes ashore."   
  
The door opened again, and for the second time that day Phoenix was nearly tackled with a bear hug. "Mister Nick!!" Phoenix grunted, but sighed in relief and hugged Pearls closely, who was crying against his shoulder. "I-I didn't know what to do! T-The trains were full and I couldn't go back to Kurain, s-so I came straight over! Oh Mister Nick I'm so scared!"  
  
Phoenix gently rubbed Pearl's back, smiling softly. "It's okay Pearls, you'll be alright. You're safe with us now. We just gotta wait for Athena then we'll be alright." Pearl sniffed and nodded, and thankfully Athena nearly rammed the door down as she burst in.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!! Everyone else here-oh! Hey Pearly!" Pearl gave a shaky smile at Athena, and a soft wave. Phoenix did a quick head count.  
  
"Alright, everyone's here. Let's get our stuff and leave-" He was cut off by the sound of a distant explosion, and Athena clapped her hands over her ears when the Jet Fighters boomed overhead. Apollo's face drained of color and he mumbled some incoherent words to himself as the building shook violently. The silence stretched on for an eternity, before the heard the sound of the death knell. A roar that shattered the windows made them cry out and dive for cover as glass rained down from above. It only signaled one thing.  
  
Godzilla was early. 


	2. A New Route

An uncomfortable silence stretched on as the glass had stopped falling onto them all. Apollo was breathing hard as he patted himself down a bit, checking on Mikeko before sighing out in relief.  
  
 _I'm alive. Dear god I'm alive._

"Everyone okay?!" Apollo looked up from where he was hiding after Mr. Wright's shout, hearing everyone shout affirmatives as he slowly got to his feet, and waved his free arm.   
  
"I'm fine! I'm fine!" He sighed out shakily as he rejoined the party, Trucy and Pearl fearfully clinging onto Mr. Wright like he was the only thing keeping them afloat, and in many ways he was.   
  
What would Mr. Gavin have done if this crisis had been wrought down upon them while Apollo was still employed with his former boss?  
  
 _Stayed calm, kept his head...probably silently wishing that Godzilla trampled on Mr. Wright and Trucy._  
  
He shuddered involuntarily at the idea of Mr. Wright or Trucy dying before they could evacuate the city. He did his best to shunt it out of his mind before his thoughts turned darker. Mr. Wright was directing the party down the road where the remnants of the crowd were trickling, and Apollo was about to follow until he noticed Athena standing there, staring out dazedly in the opposite direction.  
  
"Athena? What are you standing around for? We gotta keep moving." Slowly, she began to came to her senses. Nodding, she turned around with him to walk with him. Until Godzilla's roar penetrated the air again.

\----

Athena knew that her special hearing could be a curse just as well as a blessing. She knew when Simon or her coworkers were upset and what were the best ways to cheer them up, she knew how happy or delighted they really were whenever something pleasant happened (she was really looking forward to her first Christmas with the agency, that time of year is full of positive emotions).

Then there were times where it was curse, and today was one of those days. She heard every drop of fear and panic in everyone's voices, the crowd outside just a few moments ago had been completely deafening her. It was absolutely terrifying to her, but it wasn't the worst part.

When she was younger, her mother had done some experiments with her special hearing with animals, and while she  _could_ potentially hear their emotions, it had to be extremely powerful emotions, not subtle ones.

Now she wished she could turn it off entirely as Godzilla's roar once again assaulted her ears, it all came rushing like a tsunami of red.

_Rage. Death. Anger. Hatred. So much pain, so much hate. Vengeance, he wants vengeance!_

"Athena?" She jumped out of her skin, looking around wildly before she felt a calming hand against her back. She looked up at Mr. Wright, who was frowning down at her in concern. "You doing okay? You're shaking pretty badly." 

The rookie attorney shook her head a little to clear it, smiling shakily up at her boss. "Y-Yeah...yeah I think so boss. I'm fine, for now. I'd..like to talk later though, when we have time." Phoenix gave an understanding nod, and smiled at her.  
  
"Alright, when we have some spare time. But for now, we need too-" He was cut off when she went deathly pale. "...Athena?" He barely had time to register the briefest flash of light coming from the distance.  
  
"EVERYBODY MOVE NOW!!"

\----

A white blue lance of atomic energy rocketed into the office building's of the Wright Anything Agency and the whole world seemed to quiver in fear. For Phoenix Wright, time slowed down to a near crawl as the sounds of people screaming their heads off faded away, and his sole focus was on the smoking ruins that was once the Fey and Co. Law Offices.

Gone, it was all gone so easily. A place with over a decade of memories of not only his beloved mentor, but with his time with Maya as his co-worker, of those 7 long years with no one but Trucy by his side, and the more recent ones with Apollo and Athena. 

And Charley.  _Charley._ Most would call him insane for caring about a plant so much, but Charley was in that office since day 1, and he remembered vividly his conversation with Mia about it.

\----

_"Hey Chief?" A younger, and greener Phoenix Wright piped up one day. Mia had looked up from her desk, smiling warmly._

_"Yes Wright?" The apprentice attorney had motioned over to the Slender Palm Lily in the corner of the office.  
_

_"What's with the plant?" He gave a surprised squawk when Mia gently whacked him on the head. "Oow! Chief what was that for?!"  
_

_Her smile turned coy at him. "That's for insulting Charley like that. He's not just a plant you know." Phoenix had gawked at her.  
_

_"You_ named  _your plant?" To his astonishment, she actually laughed._

_"So what if I did Wright? Charley's just a part as the office as you and I are. Consider this a lesson then Phoenix. Never take something as simple as a plant for granted. Sure it may not be significant to you, but to someone else it could be a cherished gift or something of importance. Like evidence."_

_Phoenix scratched his chin in thought, mulling over her words. "..like evidence..." He mumbled. Mia laughed again._

_"Alright, that's enough pondering. Do me a favor and go buy us some lunch will you?"_

_\----_

He remembered walking in and seeing her cold, dead body sitting there under the window. He remembered Maya's happy face during those times she worked for him. He remembered a young and scared little girl walk into his office to officially become apart of his life. An office full of nothing but cherished memories. 

_The toughest times are when lawyers are supposed to force their biggest smiles. Don't cry until it's all over._

Phoenix had closed his eyes, now was not only the toughest time for him, but for everyone here. Apollo, Athena, Pearl, and Trucy. They were looking to him, and he wasn't going to let them down. 

"Everyone down the road and keep going down the road towards that awful french bistro, we'll rest there. GO!" The party kick started into motion and sprinted for their lives. The debris from the apartment complex that housed the agency rained down like meteorites.

Apollo was having vivid memories of the courtroom bombing, and he screamed out in terror as a chunk of debris smashed down next to him. 

 _I'm going to die. This is it, I'm going to_ die.  _But keep running, don't stop. Don't stop running!_

Athena was ahead of the pack unsurprisingly, she was the one who actively went running. She wheeled around and pointed down the road. "This way! The debris has already fallen here!" 

Everyone ran as fast as they could to where Athena was pointing, but Trucy had lost her footing and tripped, falling over. Pearl instantly wheeled back around, running back to help her up. "Come on Trucy, we need to keep going!" 

Phoenix's eyes widened with horror, looking up as the upper half of the building began groaning. "Girls! You need to hurry! It's going to come down soon!" Trucy quickly dusted herself off and they sprinted like champion athletes, just as the building gave way.

What seemed like minutes took only a few seconds, with a deafening crash, the whole block shook violently as the once proud building collided with the earth, kicking up a massive cloud of dust. 

Phoenix ran after his daughter and pseudo-daughter. They were safe, that was all that mattered. As they kept running, jet fighters thundered over their heads, off to desperately attempt to stop Godzilla from reaching the shore.

\----

Water was cascading down the charcoal grey skin of Godzilla, flooding the streets of Los Angeles as the king of monsters marched his way into the shore. He flexed his powerful claws a little, and bellowed a war cry into the heavens. Explosions lit up the surrounding wharf area and trailed up Godzilla's body. Unfettered by the missiles, the mighty beast splintered and cracked the wooden piers under his herculean feat on his way to the shore.

The remaining battleships charged fearlessly against the king of monsters, unloading everything they had against him as the jets screamed over his head. Godzilla snarled slightly as his dorsal spines flash a bright blue, then he whirled around, firing his atomic breath into the air and clipping one of the jets.   
  
The smoking wreck spiraled out of control before it fell into the ocean with a thunderous splash. Godzilla howled out and spat out a second atomic breath, the beam curving as it collided with a battleship, turning it into a floating inferno sinking into the ocean as he turned back around towards the city.

Godzilla marched forwards towards the city, the remaining jets circling overhead like pesky flies. Nothing could stop the behemoth as the pavement cracked and broke when the monster king stepped onto it.

With a triumphant bellow, Godzilla had officially entered Los Angeles.   
  
\----

They hadn't stopped running until they reached further in downtown. Phoenix had directed them towards that awful french bistro, Trés Bien. They needed a small break after nearly being killed by falling debris. Phoenix slumped at the cash register, taking deep breaths. 

He was counting his blessings, silently thanking whatever was keeping his luck from keeping him and his agency afloat right now. He frowned a little when he saw Athena staring off into space. 

_I wonder what's managed to rattle her bones so much. Only one way to find out._

"Athena." She jumped a bit and looked up at her boss, and Phoenix offered her a comforting smile. "Would you mind coming into the kitchen with me for a moment?" The greenhorn's face scrunched up a bit in confusion, but she agreed and followed her boss into the kitchens.

Phoenix looked around briefly before he found a clean glass, filling it in the sink and handing it over to her. "Here, how you holding up? Something's got you spooked pretty badly by the looks of it." Athena looked down at her glass, toying with it softly.

"You..you won't think this is ridiculous will you?"

_What on earth has gotten her this upset?_

"Of course I won't. Something's upset you pretty badly and it's not good to keep it inside. You of all people should know that better than anyone else." Bowing to his logic, she let out a breath and looked off to the side, hugging her arm to her body.

"I felt so much fear and panic boss. I thought my heart was going to be crushed to death by how much it felt like my chest was squeezing down on it. Of course that's to be expected really, a big disaster like that. That's..that's not the worst part though." Phoenix raised an eyebrow, and nodded for her to continue. "I felt... _his_ emotions. Godzilla's."

His eyes widened in shock, and Athena let it sink in for a moment before explaining. "It was so awful Mr. Wright. I've never felt such pain and anger before. All Godzilla wanted was bloodshed and revenge." She choked up a but, taking a shaky breath. "What did we ever do to it Mr. Wright? What could humans ever have done to a titan like him to bring him upon us with such anger?"  **  
**

 **"It was awful!"** Wailed Widget

Gently, he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Athena..." No real response. "Athena. Look at me." Finally, she looked up, wiping her tears a little. "I don't know the exact answer myself, but we won't find it in this awful cafe. Right now, we all need you more than you think." She blinked at him, confusion etched across her face. He pointed down at Widget. "So far, you're the only one with a working computer. What I really need is you to pull up a map of the city so we can plan a new escape route. Hazakurain is way too far on foot but I'm sure there must be another way. That's why we all need you."

Athena looked lost in thought, and silently Phoenix hoped that this would snap her out of her funk. 

_Right now, we're running out of time. We can be sentimental later._

She punched her fist, and grinned at him. "You're absolutely right boss! Now's a time when we lawyers need to force our biggest smiles!" Relieved, Phoenix watched Athena activate Widget and pull up a map of the city after some searching. "Wow, the WiFi's still up. I doubt it'll last for long though boss. So, where do we wanna go?"

Her boss peered over her shoulder a bit, rubbing his chin in thought. "Hm...we could swing by the courthouse and go from there. Are there reports on where Godzilla is attacking?" She opened up a new tab, and after a quick search she tapped into a live news feed.

Smoke was pouring into the air as the news chopper circled around the rampaging Godzilla, an explosion shook the camera and Athena shuddered as she heard Godzilla's roar. "Looks like he's mercifully nowhere near the courts. He's actually closer than I'd like him to be." 

Phoenix nodded, pulling out his cell phone. "Alright, you go tell the others. I'll call a few people to see if we can get a faster way out of the city besides walking." Athena grinned, and downed her water in a few gulps. 

"You got it boss!" He smiled as she walked out to the rest of the agency, and he dialed a well used number. His smile broadened when he heard the other party answer.

"Edgeworth? It's Wright. Yes, we're still in the city, that's actually why I'm calling. Can you put Detective Gumshoe on the horn?" 

\----

Apollo watched with content as Pearl fawned over Mikeko in Trucy's arms, who was greatly enjoying the attention. "Mr. Justice he's just the cutest! What's his name? Where'd you get him from?" Trucy giggled, petting Mikeko happily. 

"Apollo got him from me! Isn't that right Mikeko?" Apollo coughed a little, shaking his head.

"Not quite that simple Pearl. Mikeko was actually crucial to a case I was the lawyer of. Y'see, this crooked circus owner tried framing Trucy for stealing Mikeko. Mr. Wright naturally defended his daughter and got a not guilty, but after that I took him in." He scratched his head sheepishly at this, flushing a little. Pearl's eyes seemed to be shining.

"Oh that's so wonderful Mr. Justice! You and Mikeko go so well together!" He grinned nervously and laughed sheepishly as Athena bounced in.

"Alright everybody-oh hi Mikeko!" She briefly joined the other girls and pet Apollo's cat before remembering what she came in here for. "Ahem, as I was saying. Alright everybody, we're headed to the courthouse. Mr. Wright and I planned out a  _(hopefully)_ safe route there." She let them sink it in for a while, before smiling happily. "Alright! We just gotta wait for Mr. Wright's go ahead."

Mr. Wright walked out of the kitchen, with a look that would put the cat currently in Trucy's arms to shame. "Alright everybody, break time's over. We gotta get a move on, I managed to get us a ride out of here." A round of cheers/surprised gasps filled the air, and Mr. Wright beamed happily. "Detective Gumshoe was kind enough to bring a police van down for us, so we really need to hurry." 

Trucy gently handed Mikeo over to Apollo and went with Pearl to briefly hug her father in thanks, and the red wearing attorney gently put him back in the carrier. "I know that it sucks being stuck in a cage for so long. But you'll be out in no time, okay?" After a few moments of silence, Mikeko meowed. Apollo guessed that meant he understood.

After everyone had grabbed their bags and fixed themselves out, they all walked out of the restaurant, Athena consulting her map on Widget.  "Alright, the courthouse is..." She pointed east. "That way! Come on gang!" With renewed vigor, the Wright Anything Agency began their new trek towards the courthouse, pushing the worst out of their minds as distant explosions and roars echoed behind them. 


	3. Final Escape

As the party continued their mad sprint towards the courts, Godzilla was carving a burning and charred scar across the city directly behind them. Another wave of jet fighters screamed over the party's head and unleashed volley after volley of missiles towards the advancing monster. This only succeeded in getting Godzilla even angrier than usual, and he swung around sharply as the jets flew past, his massive tail blowing apart small buildings with ease.

A bright blue spear of death barreled out at the jets, managing to catch a few unfortunate pilots in massive mid-air explosions. Satisfied, Godzilla turned back around and continued his conquest of Los Angeles, as more armed forces desperately roared around him in a last ditch effort to save the nearly empty city. Cars exploded underneath Godzilla's feet, and faithful news helicopters whirred high overhead, capturing every second of the carnage. 

Godzilla spat out another atomic beam up a city block, erupting it in a sea of flames as the pipelines and houses were turned into burning rubble by the blast. The concrete cracked and splintered underneath the monster king's weight, his tail breaking through the weakened ground and caving in the subways before slithering back above ground. 

Attack helicopters buzzed around Godzilla, unleashing waves of bullets and missiles at the lumbering beast. Succeeding in getting his attention, the armed forces desperately pulled back towards the sea, tanks racing through the burning city and firing every shell against the unstoppable destruction. A few maser tanks sparked to life and fired unrelenting at Godzilla, retreating and attempting to lure the angry king back towards the sea, ignoring as another atomic beam sent another skyscraper crashing down onto the streets below. 

Godzilla bellowed into the air, his tail whipping at the ground and his spines flashing blue. The King of the Monsters slowly swung his head, trailing his beam in a straight line across a part of the ravaged city.

As smoke stained the sky black, fire began swallowing the proud American city as Godzilla easily marched through the inferno, howling out again in a show of dominance. Hatred and fury burned against his eyes, before his eyes locked onto one of the few remaining buildings left in the city: The courthouse.

With a new target in sight, Godzilla began walking towards the structure of justice, the earth quivering with each demonic step he took.

\----

Pearl had never been more terrified in her life, aside from that awful experience of Mystic Maya being kidnapped by that insane Matt Engarde man. Keep moving, keep looking forward. Detective Gumshoe will save them. That's what Mr. Nick told her, told everyone as they ran for their lives towards the only possible safe haven. 

_Mystic Maya. I have to keep going for Mystic Maya! She's lost so much, I won't let her lose anyone else!_ The thoughts of being back in Kurain, her home, with Mystic Maya helped in keeping Pearl from breaking down on the spot. She had always been a tough girl, even at a young age she was tougher than people gave her credit, but everyone had their breaking point, and she was nearing hers.

If she hadn't found Mr. Nick at the agency...she shuddered in fear at the thought of waiting for someone who would never come, then Godzilla would come and-no. No she had to push those thoughts out of her mind. 'What ifs' never got anything done, she told herself. 

As the party turned the corner, they had to briefly stop Apollo was nearly bowled over by a  _very_ happy golden retriever. "Aaaarrghh!" Came the young attorney's bellow, the dog barking happily and trying to lick at him.

"Someone you know Apollo?" Came Mr. Nick's clearly amused voice. Once Apollo had gathered himself up, he soon began giving gentle orders and petting the dog, who got off the attorney and sat obediently.  
  
"Actually yes." Came his reply, all while Athena was cooing over the dog with a bright smile on her face. "Mr. Wright you've probably never met her, but this is Vongole, she is..erm...or maybe was Mr. Gavin's dog, she must've escaped during the chaos of the attack." He absently pet Vongole's head, while Mikeko sat near the doorway of his carrier, clearly interested in the happy dog. "Do...you mind if she tags along? Considering she's here and all..."  
  
Pearl knew that Mr. Nick would never turn down such a request, even if she was the dog of that horrible Mr. Kristoph man Mystic Maya talked about, the young medium doubted that Vongole had any idea about her former master's hideous schemes. "I don't see why not." Came the veteran's reply. "I'm pretty sure we can fit her in, although I hope you and Athena don't mind if she has to sit in your laps."  
  
They all shared a brief laugh at this. "Maybe you can take Vongole in too Apollo!" Chimed in Trucy. "I can see it now: Apollo Justice, Ace Pet Daycare!" Apollo snorted, whistling for Vongole to follow them.

"I am not going to run an animal shelter Trucy, so you can't pawn off your rabbits and birds on me." She pouted, but they all looked back as Godzilla's roar grimly reminded them of the situation.   
  
"We're nearly at the courthouse, just a little longer and we're home free." With Mr. Nick's words, the party continued weaving through the few intact parts of the district, and before long the courthouse was visible down the street, a large transport truck parked out front. "There it is gang, our ticket out of here!" 

For the first time since the whole ordeal started, a sense of real hope and relief washed over Pearl, and she didn't need to have Athena's special gift to know everyone felt the same. As they came closer, there was Mr. Gumshoe leaning against the side, wearing that same dirty trench coat and a happy smile on his face. "Took you all long enough to get here! Thought I'd have to start driving around the city hollerin' for ya!"

The big man chuckled a little, and opened up the back for everyone. "Here you go pals! This should keep everyone and your stuff safe! It'll be a bit of a bumpy ride back to the shelter though. Up you go little ladies!" He kindly helped Trucy and Pearl onto the truck, both giving him big thank you hugs to which he happily returned.

Athena and Apollo sat on one side, their stuff at their feet. With Mikeko's carrier safely tucked next to him in Clay's old jacket, and Vongole resting his head in his lap, Apollo sighed out in relief as Athena sat next to him. "I had doubts we'd make it out alive tell the truth.." He muttered to her. "I'm really glad that we did though."

His co-worker nodded thoughtfully, watching idly as her boss hauled himself into the back, sitting between Pearl and Trucy to hug them both close. "Yeah..it got a little dicey there didn't it? Nothing we couldn't handle though! But....hey boss, what are we going to do about the office?" 

All eyes turned towards Phoenix, and he managed to scratch his chin thoughtfully. "Well....I admit that things probably won't really be the same, at least not for me. That office...held a lot of cherished memories to put it lightly." He looked off back at the ruined city sadly, as the truck rumbled to life. "But." The blue-wearing attorney continued. "Once everything is rebuilt, we can have a new office, and make new memories. A new chapter in the book metaphorically."

He squeezed Pearl and Trucy, smiling broadly at all of them. "It'll involve all of us now, the new Wright Anything Agency. Featuring the legal talents of Phoenix Wright, Apollo Justice, and Athena Cykes." Trucy gently hit him on the chest, giggling.  
  
"Don't forget the impossibly great magical talents of Trucy Wright!" Her father laughed heartily for what seemed like ages, and kissed his beloved daughter on the head.  
  
"I could never forget you Truce. You all have shown so much bravery and courage, it's.." He struggled a bit for the right words, tapping his finger idly against Pearl's shoulder for a moment. "It's really relieving, knowing that even against the most impossible odds, we just won't give up."

Trucy giggled again, shifting a bit so she rested easier against her father. "Of course daddy! We're stubborn! It's just the Wright way of doing things with us!" They all devolved into a chorus of giggling and groaning, before Phoenix started a little.  
  
"Oh that's right! I need to call Maya, she'd skin me alive if I didn't tell her that you were safe Pearls." Hastily digging his cell phone out of his pocket, he dialed Maya's number, looking out at the slowly disappearing city.

Godzilla had turned the courthouse into a smoldering ruin. His blood lust seemed to have faded, and he was making his way back towards the sea.  _Maybe he just got bored._ Phoenix thought cynically to himself, before pressing the phone back up to his hear. "Maya? Hey Maya it's me! Phoenix! Ahaha, yeah, yeah we're all safe. Pearls is right here too, wanna talk to her? I figured, here she is."  
  
Silently, he handed Pearl the phone, who took it and began bawling her poor eyes out as soon as she heard Maya's voice. Gently rubbing the crying medium's back, Phoenix couldn't help the warm smile on his face as they continued their passage to the shelter.   
  
They were safe, in the end that's the best ending he could ask for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks! The very end. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this and for waiting for the final chapter to come out.


End file.
